Uzuto Kamikaze
by Simple-Name-J
Summary: When naruto suddenly wakes up in the valley of end, with little to no memories, and has to make his way around the ninja world trying to get them back, he'll face insanely strong enemies, one sided fights, and the greatest challenge he'll face, love.
1. awakening

Well i've come back from the dead. My grammar's better now and even when i'm half asleep like now, i hope it'll be at least adequate. my new story is a big cluster-fuck of a lot of ideas so it won't be the on ifyou dare...Uzuto Kamikaze chapter one: Memories

Three things. Three things were all he could remember. He could remember scraps of his name, uzu and to. He remembered the image of flowing pink hair. His third memory was one of pure pain, like being stabbed through the chest. He slowly stood up looking at his surroundings, He was in a valley with two large statues above him, the ground was damp symbolizing that there was water there recently. He looked down at the ground, seeing a small puddle he looked into it. He gazed at his reflection, he looked about in his teens with spiky blonde hair that defied gravity, blue eyes brighter than the ocean, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. He started walking, feeling a sharp pain he looked down at his abdomen seeing a large hole he shrieked in pain. Hearing a crack he looked up, only to see a gigantic boulder falling towards him. Using all his might he forced his aching legs to move dodging the boulder.-10 minutes later- Looking back, he sighed at how effortlessly he was able to climb the side f the valley and escape. Looking up at the wall of the valley, he saw the long climb he had ahead of him-ten minutes later-He looked behind him at the almost impossible climb he just made, realizing the sun was setting he turned around and quickly started his trek into the dark forest ahead of him. Not paying attention he didn't hear the snap of the branch above him as it fell, once he noticed it was too late and the branch smashed into his head knocking him unconscious instantly-Mindscape- When his eyes opened he was surprised to see he was in a sewer 'smells like shit' he thought. as he stood up he looked around him getting better acquainted with his surroundings, he saw the horribly cracked ceiling, the paint hanging off the walls, and the pipes lining them. One thing stuck out the most to him and that was the orange glowing pipe on the wall. He followed the pipe into a clearing where it went behind a large set of bars with a sheet of paper covering the key hole. He looked up wondering 'what does that thing hold?' only seconds later a large silhouette appeared and then a humongous orange creature with nine swaying tails behind him. What he didn't expect was the creature to speak to him

'**Boy...you've finally come here...'** responding to the creature he said

"Who are you, and where are we?" with a roll of the eye the large creature responded

'**We're inside of you dumbass, and i'm the kyuubi no kitsune the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of you." **

realizing the boy had no memories he asked '**Gaki... who do you think you are?'. **

Looking up at the demon he realized he had no name, so he went through his memories the few he had and thought of something "My name is uzuto, uzuto kamikaze."

* * *

AAAND DONE my fingers are killing me... i accidentally deleted that like three times and had to re-type it, i hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter, its one of many to come, and since i plan on this being a harem fic i'll be posting a pole on my page on who's in it sory this was short. now read on for a preview if you want.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON: Uzuto Kamikaze**

Uzuto: A new hair color, a dangerous fight, a giant village, and a school? whats happening in my life? HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

Before i the chapter starts i'd like to say thank you to the people who are Reading this, i'm terrible at writing and im glad some people are enjoying in this enough to follow and favorite it, thank you. now to the story_

**"well, gaki seeing as you have no memories lets make this fun for me to,"** the large demon laughed before continuing

" i'**m going to change some things about you boy, i'll change nearly your whole appearance, but for now lets just change your hair so no-one will recognize you."**

Uzuto looked up at the demon before saying" and, how are we going to do that?"

the demon looked at him as to question his stupidity,"**Lets just say i'll get to have some fun while your in pain."**

Uzuto looked on horrified before hurriedly saying "B-b-but can't we just dye it?"

the large demon smirked before saying "we could but that would be less fun for me, now wouldn't it?"

Uzuto sighed before saying, " fine just get it over with."

Kyuubi smirked before having Uzuto lay down in the water. Uzuto just lay there until he started feeling this small tingle on top of his head, then suddenly he felt excruciating pain as his molecules were pulled apart and re-assembled to change his hair color. Uzuto suddenly felt no more pain, as he stood up he could tell something was different. He looked down towards the sewer water only to start screaming at the demon, "WHAT THE FUCK, KYUUBI?WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE ME FUCKING GREEN HAIR!"

The fox-demon tried holding in his laughter but failed in the end, **" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't help myself i'm sorry, its just to funny."**

The screaming teenager didn't shut up until the demon forced him out of the mindscape, still laughing.-real world- Uzuto woke up with a sharp pain in his head, then quickly jumped and ran to the nearest source of water to see if his worst fear really had come true, seeing his reflection and the spiky green hair in the water, he screamed in rage " DAMN YOU FOX!"

Before getting up and continuing his walk down the path, until he noticed the gigantic wall in front of him. " **hey gaki, im going to transport some of my memories to you."**

he heard the fox in his head"what the fuck why am i hearing youin my head, fox?"

he heard a sigh before a response **"gaki i'm sealed inside of you, im part of you, we share everything I want us to share, and stop calling me fox my name is kurama, remember it."**

Uzuto smiled, and said "Thank you Kurama, now i'm ready for those memories you were talking about."

Uzuto closed his eyes as his mind was flooded with many different things, the different elements of chakra(water, air, fire, lightning, and earth), chakra control techniques(tree walking and water walking), his own elemental affinity(air), and many different attacks. When uzuto opened his eyes he realized it had only been a few seconds since he closed them, he went through the things he learned, deciding to use them to climb the wall in front of him. "a wall-walking technique huh? OK, just channel a small amount of chakra to the feet and...voila."

Thinking it would be easy, he stepped up to the wall and placed a foot on it, only to be blown away. Realizing he put too much chakra into it he lowered the amount and placed a shaky foot on the wall and started a slow and steady climb. Around three hundred feet later he reached the top of the wall, climbing over it, he gasped at the sight before him. It was the most amazing place he had ever seen, with the lights of lanterns all around the sizes of the different buildings, and all the people below him.-Hokage's Office- Tsunade sighed as she reached for her bottle of sake, before having to hide it as and anbu entered her office. "Ma'am the defense division sent me, it seems there's been an infiltration. The chakra levels are higher than that of even Jiraya-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened before she spoke, "The only people with that much chakra are jinchuriki, and the only one dumb enough to sneak in belongs here, disregard it for now."

The anbu gave a questioning look from under his make the said, "Hai, Tsunade-sama.-back to Uzuto- As Uzuto walked around the village he was in, he wasn't watching where he was walking, and ran right into a building.

"OW!" He yelped as he looked at the building he walked into. It was a school, wondering what it was like he wandered inside only to stumble into the middle of a class. The scar-nosed teacher looked at him with a questioning look, feeling the eyes of everyone there on him he said " uuuuummm hi?" Then all hell broke loose. Not seeing a headband on the child and seeing he was definitely a ninja, he assumed the worse and charged hoping to protect the students. Not paying attention uzuto felt the knee of te adult man slam into him. In an instant Uzuto snapped into battle mode, not having any weapons he was going based off of what he learned from kurama. Quickly dodging the fist of the man he swept out the mans legs sending him off his feet. He felt a sharp pain, and looked down to see a kunai stabbing him in the chest.

"Iruka-sensei, you won!" A random child yelled, only to watch in horror as the man they presumed was dead dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka turned around hearing footsteps, only to be met with a fist made of rock to his face. All the children screamed and went to attack the man, seeing as he defeated their teacher. None of them touched him though as he diapered from there sight.-OH MY GOD MY HANDS! that's the longest ive ever written, and im post-poning the poll until uzuto gets his first real love experience. s until then, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for so long without an update, I honestly put this in my pile of never touch again fics but one of my friends started reading it so i decided to start writing it again. To anyone who actually waited on this virtual cookies to you. there's no name for this chapter so read on.

* * *

"Hokage-sama even if this is Naruto, there's something wrong with him and I think we should consider him a threat. He defeated a chuunin before escaping."A slightly annoyed Iruka Umino said to his village's leader in a slightly naisly voice. The rock fist 'Naruto' hit him with had effectively broken his nose, and now every other Chuunin and most Jounin laughed whenever he spoke.

"Well either he's become unexpectedly stronger, even though he was already pretty powerful, or you have let yourself go, being a simple teacher and all" spoke an annoyed Tsunade after Iruka had been healed he had instantly said someone extremely powerful with green hair had shown up and attacked him. Now she had no choice but to think about this seriously. "Fine then Iruka, I'll make this a mission.

Rabbit, Frog show yourselves." she spoke as two people appeared from the shadows in gray and black armor, both having gray chest pieces, arm guards , and shin guards, while their pants and shirts were black. Both had on a different looking animal mask one looking like a rabbit with three whiskers and a pink nose, the other being a frog with green skin and a bumpy mask.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" they spoke in unision awaiting their orders. "I need you to get me , Kakashi Hatake, Jiriya The Sennin, and Shikamaru Nara." Tsunade spoke aftr taking a minute to think. "Dont you think the fit this mission, Iruka? Kakashi and Jiraya if they need to subdue him, or connect with his past, and Shikamaru if they need a battle plan." She asked knowing fully that Iruka would agree.

The two anbu disappeared and Iruka and Tsunade shared a sigh. 'When will naruto not cause trouble?' they though in unison, knowing the boy was always a trouble maker.

-With Uzuto-

Uzuto hid on top of a building, before he gave a sigh. He couldn't go anywhere without being attacked, questioned, or ignored. He was forced to steal a new pair of clothes. He was now wearing an orange under-shirt, a half-zipped black jacket with an orange hood, black sandals with something on the bottom to reduce sound, and black sweat pants with a single orange line down both sides.

He looked down below him to see tons of people walking by, and then he sneezed, not just a normal sneeze, but a sneeze that sent a rocket of his snot downwards to land directly on top of a girl with...pink hair? He remembered the pink hair and had to meet her. He jumped to as she turned around with a terrifying look in her eyes before she reached back, and punched him full force.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SNEEZE, JACKASS!" she screamed before storming off. Uzuto stood up from the pile of rubble he was in 'OK either, crazy woman or bad approach' before he hopped off onto the rooftops again

-with Tsunade-

Tsunade looked in front of her to see three of Konoha's strongest shinobi ex-anbu captain full Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Legendary Toad Sage and self proclaimed Super Pervert Jiraya of the Sennin, and one of the best strategists second in his academy class and laziest shinobi Shikimaru Nara. Tsunade sighed before taking a long drink of sake then spoke, "I need you three to find, and possibly subdue...Naruto."

The three looked at her in shock before responding simultaneously "NANI!?"

* * *

and that's this

chapter again sorry for the long time before updates, i'll probably do this a lot i'm not good with updating i'm hoping i can get me proof reader to remind me to update a lot. so for now good bye.


End file.
